Wall mounting systems including brackets, or other display support structures, for supporting shelves thereon are commonly used in commercial establishments and residential homes to display various articles. In fact, such devices are so widely demanded that inventors have expended great effort in designing and developing improvements to them. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,538 to Gambello; U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,900 to Whittington et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,379 to Morgan et al. disclose mounting systems which are indicative of the efforts made by prior art inventors. Despite the crowded nature of the mounting system art and the past efforts of many inventors, problems relating to adequately securing brackets, or other support structures, in wall mountable panels have continued to exist. As used in this application, the word "bracket" pertains to any type of support structure that can be connected to a wall fixture and that can be used to support any type of article. For example, the bracket may have a planar surface for supporting a shelf. Alternatively, the bracket may have hooks, rods, or any other type of support member that can be used in connection with the display of many types of articles such as clothing, belts, pictures, other decorative items, etc.
More particularly, there has been a deficiency in adequately securing supporting hardware in all known prior art devices that employ wall fixtures and display support structures for displaying merchandise. The present invention solves the aforementioned problems or prior art devices by providing a wall mounting system which includes a novel wall fixture which has support structures such as means for securely mounting brackets on wall fixtures.